Drawing Days
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: Tsuna's new sister just loves to draw. (Story is based on Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Opening 1, Drawing Days.)


**Moment of inspiration, I hope you like it. Not sure how good it is, didn't turn out the way I thought it would. I haven't written in a while, so sorry for any mistakes! **

* * *

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor told the mother, holding out the adorable new-born girl. The girl opened her big brown eyes and tilted her head at her mother. Then, she put her thumb in her thumb and started sucking on it. The mother took the baby and smiled happily. The father stood on the side and grinned like a child.

"Your name is going to be Tenmei*."

* * *

"Little girl, can you tell me how to get to this address? I'm lost." A man scratched his head sheepishly. The little girl looked at the paper the man was holding and shook her head. She didn't know how to read.

"Oh? Sorry for your trouble. How I wish I had a map." The stood up from his crouch and started down the street.

"Mama." The little girl went and tugged at her mother's pants. Nana looked down at her daughter.

"Yes, Ten-chan*? You need anything?"

Tenmei nodded her head, brown locks falling into her eyes. "What is a map, Mama?"

Nana looked surprised, not expecting such a question to be bothering her now three-year old daughter. "It's a drawing that shows where everything is!"

The girl frowned before asking her second question. "Is being lost bad?"

Nana nodded, not understanding where the conversation was going, but played along for her daughter's sake. "If you are lost, bad things can happen." She wagged her fingers in front of Tenmei's eyes. "So, don't get lost, okay, Ten-chan?"

Tenmei started crying loudly when she heard that. A startled Nana tried her best to calm her down, but the little girl just kept crying and crying. About half an hour later, the girl fell asleep in Nana's arms.

"Oh well," Nana thought cheerfully. "When she wakes up, she'll forget about it."

* * *

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna called from the doorway. Nana poked her head out of the kitchen and put her finger to her lips.

"Shh. Ten-chan is sleeping."

Nodding, Tsuna went up into Tenmei and his mother's shared room as quietly as possible. He smiled softly when he saw his sleeping sister's adorable peaceful face. The only time she was this calm was when she was sleeping. Tsuna slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he thought through his plans for tomorrow.

Reborn would be coming back from whatever mission he was on and he would be shot at for "slacking off". That wasn't true, but does Reborn really need a true statement to shoot Tsuna? He learned from all the three years he knew Reborn that the answer was no.

Tsuna was startled out of his thoughts when Tenmei started crying. He rubbed her head and asked her what was wrong. Tenmei only stared at Tsuna, who found it creepily similar to Reborn's stare. Now, that was a scary thought. No, no, Tenmei was too sweet for that!

"Tsuna." Tenmei stated. Tsuna looked at her expectantly. "Can you teach me how to draw?"

"Yes? Why?" Tsuna looked at his little sister in surprised.

"Mama said getting lost is bad. I want to learn to draw. Then, I can draw lots of things and people won't get lost!" Tenmei said loudly, pulling at Tsuna's arm and swinging it back and forth. "I saw someone who was lost today. He looked so sad."

Tsuna smiled at his sister. "You want to learn to draw? Let's get you some supplies!" He swung Tenmei out of bed and ran down the stairs, not tripping like he usually does. It's a good thing too, he had Tenmei in his arms. She was already screeching. Any more may be bad for the ears.

"Kaa-san, we're leaving to buy some things!" Tsuna yelled as he quickly put on his and Tenmei's shoes. Nana looked out and smiled at her children as she watched Tsuna carry a delighted Tenmei.

"Those two haven't been spending much time together." Nana said aloud. "And I-pin and Lambo just had to go with Bianchi to Italy. Ten-chan's so lonely without anyone to play with! It's so nice Tsu-kun has friends and can still play with his little sister."

"Yeah," A voice said. Nana looked in surprise and happiness as she saw the boy with the fedora in the doorway. "Most high-school boys aren't like that anymore. Well, it would do to have a boss that doesn't care for his family, now does it?"

"Reborn-kun! You've grown even more now. It's only been a few weeks, but did you grow a few inches?" Nana magically took a tape measure out of nowhere. "Let's see... four inches!"

"Well, the curse's cure is speeding up now. It's going to be gone soon." Reborn thought.

* * *

**A year later~**

"Ten-chan! Go to sleep, your eyes are getting red and puffy." Tsuna scolded, after finding her awake at 10 o'clock at night once again. Tsuna thought for the hundredth time that year that maybe teaching her to paint was a bad idea. But then, he would see the look of happiness in her eyes.

"No!" Tenmei yelled. "Even if these eyes lose their light, I'll still draw!"

"Very poetic, now sleep! You have school tomorrow. Your body will be all tired." Tsuna once again said.

"No! Even if these hand lose their strength, I'll still draw!" Tenmei stood her ground too. Tsuna sighed, getting her sister to sleep was near impossible.

He ducked when his Hyper Intuition warned him of an attack. It was too slow. Reborn was still able to hit him with Leon-Hammer.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're too slow!" Reborn lectured. "And a boss should be able to order his subordinate to do things without objecting!"

"Ten-chan is not my subordinate!" Tsuna shot back. This earned him a blow to his cheek.

"Too cheeky." Reborn said. Tenmei giggled. "You, go to sleep." This time, Tenmei complied.

"Why is it that she listens to you and not me?!" Tsuna complains, rubbing his swollen cheek. Reborn slapped his other cheek. "A boss does not whine."

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined. "OW!"

* * *

Tenmei was drawing yet another map of Namimori. Not the boring 2D kind, but one that looked 3D. Not much like a map, more like a normal yet beautiful painting.

"You have lots of talent!" Nana said, leaning in for a closer look. "Only seven and such a great painter! Your mother, father, and brother are so proud!"

Tenmei smiled. It fell off her face when she made a big mistake. A cat prodded by and stuck its tongue at her. Tenmei ignored it. It wouldn't affect her will to draw. She'll fix the mistake and make it look like it was part of the picture.

* * *

"Kaa-san, this is my friend Ten-chan!" A girl will short black hair said. "She draws a lot. Can she enter the art contest you're holding? She's really good."

The mother raised a brow when she saw the skinny brown-haired, brown-eyed girl. So, this was the friend her daughter was speaking so highly of.

"Can you show me some pictures?" She asked.

Tenmei smiled and brought a large piece of paper and handed it over. It showed a dark, rainy day from the view of someone in an alley way. The mother looked at the clouds and remembered. That was the day when there was a false hurricane warning.

Her daughter dug into the bag and took out another painting. Ignoring the protest of "Hey!" from Tenmei to her daughter, she examined it.

It showed a bright sunny day with almost no clouds in the sky. The sun was almost red, piercing through the paper. How pretty for a six-year-old. No, how pretty for _any child_. This one was talented for sure._  
_

"You're in. You're going in with my name. Win for us, okay, dear?" The woman smiled as kindly as possible. Tenmei smiled with complete happiness as she heard the words.

"Okay, I'll definitely win for you! I'll work all day, all night if I have to! Even if my eyes lose their sight, I'll show that I'll draw. Even when my hand loses its strength, I'll show that I'll draw!" Her eyes were almost shining. The mother was startled by how much determination the girl showed. Glancing at her daughter, she decided to ignore the smug grin she was given.

The two young girls turned around and left, chatting loudly. The mother smiled, happy her daughter got such a nice friends.

"Colors are everywhere, so pretty don't you think?" The black-haired girl asked.

"It's a nice thing to place wishes on..." The brown-haired girl replied. "A nice prayer..."

* * *

***Tenmei means 'Dawn'. I was going to find another name for her, but I gave up. :)**

***Ten means sky or heaven. Funny coincidence, huh? **

**Please Review~**


End file.
